ONE TRUE PAIRING
by randomle26
Summary: We all know that celebrities will- at one point in their career- go and look at the fan created stories about their movie, tv, etc. What happens when Beastboy happens to stumble upon some Titans related stories…and just wants everyone to read it? [SHORT ONE SHOT; ROBRAE IMPLIED]


**AN: This is a short/random one shot I wanted to do. I think some people have done this idea before and I thought it was pretty amusing.**

**The only story that was mentioned was my old one. It's not for advertising or anything, I didn't want to put the names of other fics because I didn't want to sound like I was making fun of them or flaming them. It's only fair and I don't mind bashing myself.**

**Please ignore my errors as well.**

* * *

"Whoa! Guys come out here!" commanded a very loud- although nobody knows when he isn't- Beastboy from the main computer.

"Friend, are you harmed?" asked Starfire as she flew in, Cyborg, Raven and Robin following right after her. Beastboy pointed frantically at the computer monitor, "Have you read this?!"

Cyborg peered in to look closer, "What are you doing on _fanfiction_, grass stain?" Starfire looked confused at the changeling, "What is 'fanfiction'?" Beastboy, ignoring the robotic man, answered, "It's when people write stories about things they like. I wrote one once! It didn't really get many reviews."

"Maybe because you misspelled every third word you wrote," suggested Raven, who easily ignored the green teenager glaring at her. "What was so big that you needed to call _all_ of us here, Beastboy?" asked the irritated leader.

Beastboy blushed, "Have you guys read the _Teen Titans_ fanfiction?!" Cyborg went wide-eyed, "Wait…people write fanfiction about _us_?" Raven shrugged, "Why do you sound surprised? It's called _fan_ fiction for a reason."

"I was unaware that spinning wheels producing air could write," Starfire naïvely pointed out. Cyborg chuckled, "Wrong 'fan', Star."

Raven impatiently asked, "So people write about us, what's the big deal?" Robin asked, "Have you _read_ any of it?" Raven glared, "I have better things to do then read stories about my alternate life or the possibilities that I'm hooking up with Aqualad." Beastboy laughed gleefully, "You've read some of it!" Raven didn't even blush, "I didn't say I didn't, I said I had better things to do."

"So they 'shipped' you with Aqualad, huh?" asked Cyborg, with a hint of protective big-brother present in his tone. "Friends, they have 'shipped' Aqualad and Raven? I assumed Friend Aqualad preferred being underwater." Beastboy tried to contain his laughter, "Star, a 'ship' means they paired two characters together in a _relationship._" Starfire's mouth formed an 'o' shape in realization.

"So what fanfiction are you reading now Beastboy?" asked Cyborg, who didn't want to admit that his curiosity was slowly growing as to what the fans have said about him or the team. "This one about you and Jinx," answered Beastboy. Cyborg's eyes went wide, "What? Jinx and me? The idea is…it's totally wrong, way messed up!" The half-robot ignored Raven's gaze, momentarily regretting the time he confided in her about his small crush. Good thing Bumblebee wasn't here to say anything.

"Don't worry, it's not that interesting as the one I read about _Robstar_," admitted Beastboy. "What's 'Robstar'?" asked Robin. The green teenager smiled at his fearless leader, "That's you and Star's OTP name?"

"OTP?" asked Star, again. Beastboy smiled wider, "It's your favorite ship in your fandom!" Starfire put her hand on Robin's shoulder, "Forgive me, Friend Robin, but I do not have the feelings for you." Robin smirked, "It's okay Star." They tried it and decided they were better off as friends.

"Ugh, don't get me started on the _feels_!" groaned Beastboy. Before Starfire could ask, Cyborg said, "Don't worry we won't. What other ones were you reading?" Beastboy scrolled through the page, "I was reading a Raven one. Dude, people are creative."

Raven raised an eyebrow, "You were reading fanfiction about _me_?" Beastboy shrugged nonchalantly, "Yeah the fans pair you up with a lot of people. You're with Speedy, or Jericho, or Kid Flash, or Aqualad. I even think you were with Slade or Red X at one point." Raven tried to hide amusement on her face, while Robin hoped no one saw his mouth creasing into a frown.

Robin looked over his shoulder, "What's AU?" Beastboy said, "It means Alternate Universe, I think. Like they right a lot of fics for when we're in high school. It's weird…Raven has emotions." Beastboy should've been shocked when the sorceress slapped him in the back of his head.

"Friend Beastboy," said Starfire, "Will you please show me a story?" He nodded enthusiastically and clicked on a link. All of the teen heroes leaned in closer to look at the screen. It was almost planned, the simultaneous gasp they all shared.

Cyborg said, "I don't think that should be M rating, it should be XXX." "That was really vulgar," commented Raven. Robin stuck his tongue out, "Get that off the computer screen." Beastboy nodded obediently, "My pleasure." The boy shuddered after the story disappeared, hating the image his brain was creating.

Starfire raised an eyebrow, "Please explain to me why the story was, as Friend Raven said, _vulgar_. It was just a story about Beastboy and-" "No, no!" screamed the other teens, not wanting that image placed back in their memories.

Beastboy began to scroll through other stories, "Here's another one. It's Raven and Robin!" Again, the teens looked over his shoulder to read. Of course, the story was too unambiguously detailed for their liking and led to them throwing stuff at the changeling.

After eight minutes of going through stories, Robin glared at Beastboy and asked, "Are all of these sex stories? Do you have a less explicit example for Star?" He was even more curious as to what his teammate was reading on the Internet. "Um…yeah, there's a good one…about you and Rae again," said a blushing Beastboy. Cyborg laughed, "Raven and Robin _again_? Are they _your_ OTP Beastboy?" He growled at the robotic man, "Not really."

Starfire was suddenly excited again, ignoring the blushing birds, "Please, Friend Beastboy, let us see." "It's called _Never Let Me Go_ by…randomle26," informed Beastboy, "It's a little sad…but I thought it was…sweet." Cyborg rolled his eyes, "Will you put it up before you start weeping?"

Beastboy pulled the story and began reading along with his friends. Because everyone was so focused on the story, no one saw Cyborg smile, Starfire wipe at a tear (when Beastboy moved to the next chapter), or Raven and Robin blushing.

Once the story was over, Starfire flew over to Raven and wrapped her arms tightly around the sorceress. "Friend Raven," said Starfire, "You are most brave. I do hope that you will part peacefully though." Raven muttered, while trying to breathe simultaneously, "It's just fiction Star."

Cyborg nudged Robin, "What'd you think?" Robin couldn't help but give a small smile, "I liked it. You Rae?" Raven finally released herself from the alien's hold and answered, "It was decent. I wish the person wouldn't make so many grammatical errors though."

"Would you name your child Caleb?" asked Beastboy. Raven scowled, "It's fiction, Beastboy." Beastboy smiled to himself knowing Raven didn't answer the question.

"Robin would make a good dad, eh Rae?" added Cyborg. Raven glared and pulled her hood over her head, "I'll be in my room if you need me." She began making her way towards her room, bumping into Robin in the process.

"I guess the idea of me as her _husband_ irritated her," joked Robin before turning and leaving. Out the door, he heard Starfire ask, "This person wrote other stories as well. What is Young Justice?"

* * *

Knocking on the sorceress's door, Robin called Raven's name. When he received no reply, he punched the override code and pranced into her room.

Raven glared when she saw the Boy Wonder, "What do you want?" He crossed his arms after closing her door, "Did you ever read those stories about you and _Speedy_?" Raven didn't even blush, "We're close so it's understandable why fans might see us as a couple."

Robin growled, "I didn't like it." Raven couldn't help but smirk. Closing the door, she said to Robin, "I'm not dating Speedy, Robin."

"I know, I know…you're dating me and I shouldn't be jealous and blah blah blah," said Robin. Raven kissed his cheek, "Is that what you wanted to talk about? Because I know you get worked up when you're jealous but I'm not really in the mood." Robin sighed and looked into her violet eyes, "Why did that one story bother you? You _really_ didn't like the idea of being 'Mrs. Grayson'? Because I know girls that would _kill_ for that spot."

"Wow…way to be supportive," she remarked sarcastically. She shook her head- slightly disappointed- and confessed, "It's…it's not that. The story was good for the romantic sycophants out there, but…" Robin went over and sat next to her, "But what, Rae?"

"The part…the part where I leave my family to defend them…reminded me how my mother left me," answered Raven honestly. Robin sighed when he saw Raven, because despite the fact that she was upset, she still remained stoic. He said, "I thought it was nice how you sacrificed yourself for your family."

"It was repetitive," Raven said, and Robin knew she was joking. Bravely, Robin put his hand around Raven's shoulder, and the sorceress leaned her head on his clavicle.

"I liked the idea of being married to you," said Robin. Raven shrugged, "Someday, maybe. Even sooner once we decide to tell them we're together." Robin kissed the purple hairs on her head, "I guess sneaking around is getting tiring. I mean, how many times can we _practice_ our training in one day?"

"You're the one who calls the practices, _Dick_. You're so needy sometimes," joked Raven. Robin laughed, "Yeah…well when your secret girlfriend is Raven Roth…being needy is very recurring." Raven kissed his chin, "I need you too." He smiled down and tightened his grip on her.

The two birds lay silently together until Raven said, "Hey. You know that one story Beastboy showed us?" Robin raised an eyebrow, "Which one?" Raven smirked, "The ones with perspicuous details about…you and I…" Robin's eyes widened behind his mask, "What about them?"

"Those moves are _very_ similar to yours," Raven commented. Robin's eyes went wide, "So?" Raven's amethyst eyes widened, "You read fanfiction, for _that_ kind of stuff?"

Robin couldn't see the light blush cascading his whole face, "Um…Um I really…I…well I…" The Boy Wonder groaned and buried his face in Raven's black pillows as the teen sorceress began to laugh at her secret boyfriend.

* * *

**How was that?**

**I thought it was amusing to make Starfire the newbie you introduce to the art of shipping. If you have those friends, Tumblr is the best access for further explanation.**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
